It has been proved by modem research that magnetism has significant influence upon human body as well as other living things, water, and chemical materials. Existing magnetism therapeutic apparatus usually includes one or more pair of permanent-magnets for producing static magnetic field, and the object to be treated is placed at a position Surrounded by said permanent-magnets. Magnetic field produced in this manner (as shown in FIG. 1 and 2) can either penetrate uniformly into the object to be treated, or act only on the outer surface of the object. Since, on the one hand, the magnetic field is not variable and therefore has less effective on the object to be treated, on the other hand, it is impossible to concentrate magnetism specifically on predetermined position to be treated. The known apparatus are not able to produce significant treating results.
A magnetism therapeutic apparatus provided by Chinese Patent No. 88216746.4 includes three permanent-magnets with a conical front portion and a cylindrical rear portion. Said three permanent-magnets are fixed on a rotatable support which is driven by a motor to produce rotating magnetic field. The same poles of the three permanent-magnets are arranged in such a manner that their magnetic lines are concentrated to the forward tip of a main magnetic needle located at the central point of the three magnets, so as to form a magnetic beam. This kind of magnetism therapeutic apparatus can only be used to treat limited portion of human body, for example acupuncture points, and is not suitable for treating inside organs of human body because the volume of its permanent-magnets is not large enough.
Chinese patent No. 86206534 provides a magnetism therapeutic apparatus including a number of cylindrical permanent-magnets which are fixed on a rotatable means driven by a motor to produce rotating magnetic field. Said cylindrical permanent-magnets have a diameter of 8-12 mm and a height of 5-10 mm and are made of magnetic material with superior magnetic properties, therefore a relatively strong magnetic intensity may be obtained. However, since said cylindrical permanent-magnets are still small in volume, therefore this kind of apparatus is only suitable for treating some illness like pain caused by strike, dizzy, rheum-arthritis, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,181 provides a magnetism therapeutic apparatus which includes a number of curved permanent-magnets fixed on a rotatable table driven by a motor to produce a rotating magnetic field. This kind of apparatus normally produces a magnetic field of 50 gauss at the portion to be treated, and is specifically designed for reducing pain caused by arthritis.
In conclusion, the analgesic effect of magnetism therapy is well known. The existing therapeutic apparatus, however, have only limited treating effect on pain occurring at some shadow portions of a patient and are not effective on pain from inside organs of human body, such as severe pain of a late patient of cancer, because those apparatus do not make use of large magnets and particularly there is no adequate technique available in the prior art to concentrate and unify the magnetic lines produced by magnets, which is indispensable for large magnet to be used in this kind of apparatus. As a general rule, the magnetic intensity will decrease rapidly once leaving away from the surface of a magnet, which in turn will limit treating depth and width of magnetism therapy. In addition, the treating depth and width of magnetism therapy may not be adjusted in known apparatus.